Please Don't Marry Me
by YuriLover808
Summary: Tsurara is the arranged fiancée of Rikuo. But neither wish to get married to each other. Tsurara's got the shivers for someone else. Both are trying to end their arranged marriage. Next thing you know, Yura helps Tsurara with a bunch of crazy plans. What are these plans? Will Tsurara and Rikuo get married?
1. Chapter 1:The Marriage Proclamation

**Wah-chay (hello in Moose Factory Cree)! This is my fourth and most recent story! I hope you enjoy this! Please note that my title for the first chapter was a bit long. So I partailly summarized it on the place where you have access to all of the chapters. I also drew the cover image myself! This chapter was very fun to write!**

Please Don't Marry Me

Chapter 1: The Arranged Marriage Proclamation

It was a time when Rikuo was in grade 12. In this time, Setsura lived with the rest of the Nura clan.

Tsurara and Rikuo were walking home from school. The sun sprayed golden rays across the sky. It was rush hour in Ukiyoe Town and the air was filled with the cries of children returning home. It was perfect Kuchisake Onna weather.

"Waka, will Kiyotsugu and his friends be breaking in tonight?" Tsurara asked. Her beautiful black, shiny hair drifted with the soft breeze.

"No, not that I know of," Rikuo responded. His glasses shined nervously. When they returned home, both were exhausted.

"How can you keep up this 'school' thing Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara asked, "It's so tiring and pointless! Most of the things you learn aren't useful to you as the commander of the Nura clan."

"I still want to live a regular life Tsurara," Rikuo responded.

"You have to get up at an unkamily (a play on words) (kami version of ungodly) hour, and sit for hours listening to a human go on and on. It's so-"

"Tsurara! I know how much you don't like school, but you won't convince me to stop going to school," Rikuo said.

"Okay waka."

Reira walked by with her hair down. Her long hair the colour of sakura blossoms flowed in the wind. Tsurara watched her dreamily.

Nurarihyon with his long bread shaped head came, "Rikuo, Tsurara, we have exciting news for you."

"What is it Grandpa?" Rikuo asked.

"Come here you two," Nurarihyon said pointing towards a room. They entered it. Setsura, Wakana, and Nurarihyon sat at a table in the room.

"Sit down," Setsura ordered. Rikuo and Tsurara, in her yuki onna form, sat down at the table.

"We have important news for you," Nurarihyon said.

"As you know Tsurara, Rikuo and you are close." Setsura said.

"Yes. We're practically siblings." Tsurara responded. "We've been through a lot together."

"We've arranged for you two to be closer than just servant and master," Wakana said.

"What do you mean Mom?" Rikuo asked.

"What she means is that we have arranged for you two to get married," Nurarihyon said, "Congratulations."

"WHAT?!" Rikuo and Yuki Onna screamed. "Grandpa! Tsurara and I are not romantically close! We wouldn't work as a couple!" Rikuo reasoned.

Yuki Onna didn't say anything. She merely had a mournful face. She may never be able to be with the person she loved.

"Look at that sad look on Tsurara's face. Your refusal is hurting her feelings," Setsura said.

"It's not that Mom. I don't want to marry waka," she said calmly, her face painted with sorrow.

"Rikuo, Yuki Onna is a nice girl. You two would be an adorable couple," Wakana said.

"Adorable couple?! She's like my sister or mother! Yuki Onna practically raised me!" Rikuo yelled.

"Nothing more will be said Rikuo! You'll marry Yuki Onna! She is the perfect wife for you," Nurarihyon declared, "You are dismissed now." Rikuo stomped off angrily out of the room. Yuki Onna walked out.

"Can you believe this?!" Rikuo angrily said to Yuki Onna, "They're actually choosing who I'm going to marry!"

Yuki Onna was silent. She looked at the polished wooden floor in the hallway. Yuki Onna then glanced at the sakura trees, which instead of cute pompoms, now looked like dreary, sickeningly sweet pink trees. She gazed at the beautiful gate, which now looked like a wall in a jail.

"What's wrong Tsurara?" Rikuo asked.

"Nothing waka," Yuki Onna said softly as she glanced at the roof.

Her eyes weren't their usual bright, content amber. They were melancholy, dim yellow-orange eyes.

"Are you sure? You've been pretty silent ever since we found out about this arranged marriage," Rikuo inquired, "Let's get something straight. We don't have any feelings for each other, right?"

"Right waka."

"And we'll get them to cancel this arranged marriage!" Rikuo proclaimed.

"Right waka," Yuki Onna repeated feeling comforted by Rikuo's proclamation of them ending this engagement. She hoped his words were true.

"You've been looking around a lot, Tsurara," Rikuo noticed, "Would you like to talk?"

"No. Waka, could you do me a favour?" Yuki Onna asked.

"Anything Tsurara."

"Could you get engaged to Ienaga or Maki?" she asked.

"WHAT?!" Rikuo exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Well, any person would do. Just so that you can marry someone else and I can be with whoever I want," Yuki Onna proposed. Her eyes were filled with hope. Rikuo could tell she really wanted him to say yes.

"Wait a second. You've got the hots, or should I say shivers, for someone don't you?" Rikuo asked.

"No, I just know I don't have the shivers for you. Anyway, I'm tired. I think I'll go lie down," Yuki Onna said placing her hand on her head sleepily.

"Don't you have to help Mom with dinner?"

"Not tonight." Yuki Onna didn't even want to look at Nurarihyon, her mother, or Wakana. She didn't even want to eat supper.

At the supper table, everyone was there besides Yuki Onna and Rikuo.

"Everyone! We have an announcement to make!" Wakana proclaimed.

"Where are my daughter and Rikuo?" Setsura asked.

"I don't know," Nurarihyon said.

"Yuki Onna and my son are getting married!" Wakana declared.

"EH?!" everyone was confused.

"This calls for a drunken party!" Kurotabou pronounced.

"I'm with Kurotabou!" Aotabou yelled.

"Me three!" Kejōrō said.

"It's settled. We'll have a drunken party to celebrate!" Nurarihyon said.

"So where are Tsurara and Rikuo?" Nattou Kozou asked.

"In their rooms! It doesn't matter! It's time to drink!" Kubinashi yelled.

"Yay!" all of the yokai yelled gleefully. Wakana sighed.

While the yokai were getting drunk, Yuki Onna and Rikuo were in their rooms thinking. Yuki Onna, in her room that she shared with Kejōrō, was depressed. How would she stop this arranged marriage and be with the one she truly loves? She was just about in the middle of her depression faze.

"Let's get the happy couple here!" a drunken Kejōrō proclaimed.

"WE ARE NOT A HAPPY COUPLE!" both Rikuo and Yuki Onna screamed as they burst into the drunken party.

"Our parents set this up!" Yuki Onna said raising her voice furiously still avoiding the gaze of her mother, Nurarihyon, and Wakana. The room temperature began to drop. "Now I'll get out of here before I FREEZE YOU ALL TO DEATH!" Yuki Onna yelled as her final scream before she raced out there leaving a layer of ice on the door and ground around where she had stepped. You could actually see her irritated icy aura blasting out of her. She then ran to her room and was sobbing angrily.

"Huh, looks like she inherited the angry sobbing and yelling as she blasts out of the room leaving ice tracks from you Setsura." Nurarihyon said.

"Don't call me Setsura old man!" Setsura said.

"Look who's talking."

"Urusei!"

"Wait! Yuki Onna-sama!" Nattou Kozou ran after her.

"Mom, Grandpa, Tsurara's mom, I want to stop this arranged marriage…"

Nattou Kozou ran to Yuki Onna. The spot around her was covered in ice jewels.

"Yuki Onna-sama?" she asked.

"It's alright Nattou Kozou. I'm sorry I stormed out of there like that. It's just…."

"What Yuki Onna-sama?" Nattou Kozou asked.

"You see, my mother, Soutaicho, and Wakana-sama have arranged for Rikuo-sama and I to get married."

"I figured that much out. But don't you like waka?"

"Not romantically. I remember when I was a little girl, holding him as a baby. Then when I grew up, he became an adorable little snot-nosed punk who liked to play tricks on us. I never imagined us getting married. In fact, I always thought of him as a son. Truth be told, waka is nice, but I actually like-"

"Yes, yes…" Nattou Kozou said excitedly.

"I like-"

"Tsurara!" Rikuo burst in.

"Oh come on waka! She was finally getting to the good part!" Nattou Kozou said disappointedly.

"Hm? Either way, Yuki Onna, I don't want this to tear you apart. You always used to be so carefree and optimistic. This isn't like you. You're turning into your mother," Rikuo said.

"Yes waka, I will try to be optimistic. I'll start right now!" Yuki Onna got up with a smile on her face and brighter eyes. "We'll cancel this marriage!" she said as she walked off.

"That was quick," Nattou Kozou noted.

"I'm not sure it's over with her faze of depression. You can't smooth it over with one comforting comment and a smile," Rikuo said.

"She was about to tell me who she liked!" Nattou Kozou said.

Rikuo turned into his night-self, "I knew it! They thought I was crazy, but I knew it!" night Rikuo said.

"Who's 'they' waka?" Nattou Kozou asked. Rikuo shrugged.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even if the next chapter is already updated, you can still give me your opinion about the chapter! Thanks for reading chapter 1! Coming up: Something happens between Reira and Tsurara that hurts Tsurara. She avoids Reira. Meanwhile, both Rikuo and Tsurara try to talk to their parents (or grandparents). Then, Yura comes into the picture. Read more in Chapter Two: Awwwwwkward**


	2. Chapter 2: Awwwwwkward

**Wah-chay! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Sorry for the wait! I've been sick recently. This chapter has more stuff with Tsurara and Reira. Yura comes into the picture! But, she is very funny in this story!**

Chapter 2: Awwwwwkward

Yuki Onna ran to one of the trees and sat in it. She sighed. _What will become of waka and I? _Yuki Onna thought.

"Hey! This is our tree!" Gozu yelled, "Get out!"

Yuki Onna got out of the tree and then threw a snowball in Gozu's gaping mouth.

"Hey!" he yelled when we got it out of his mouth.

Yuki Onna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature!" Mezu said.

She threw another snowball in Mezu's mouth and walked away.

"Jeez, what was her problem?" Mezu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's cranky because she has to wait until she marries Rikuo," Gozu said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Yuki Onna was agitated by this comment. She ran up the tree and appeared in front of Gozu with a terrifying look on her face, very similar to Zen's angry face.

"Eep," Gozu said.

She hit him hard with an icy punch against the cheek.

"What the hell is your problem?! You're normally cheery, but instead you're moody like your mother!" Mezu said, "Gozu and I always make jokes about you and you don't react like this! Again, what the hell?!"

"I'm not going to open up to you two," Yuki Onna said.

"Open up to someone! Your future husband or whatever freak you love!" Mezu said.

"Rikuo-sama isn't my future husband. I don't want to marry him. We're going to cancel this marriage," Yuki Onna said.

"You clearly don't know your mother." Gozu said.

"Yeah well neither do you!" Yuki Onna said as she walked off.

"They'd better solve this soon!" Gozu said.

Yuki Onna put on her smile. She went to the outside of the party where Reira and Kejōrō were.

"Come on Reira, _hic, _dance for us!" the drunken Kejōrō said.

"Okay, _hic_." the drunken Reira said.

They went to the interior of the party and Reira was dancing joyfully while everyone else clapped. Yuki Onna sighed. _May as well join the party! _ she thought. Yuki Onna drank some saké, and danced with Reira. She turned out to be having more fun than she thought. Rikuo in his night form also drank lots and danced the night away with the two drunks. As the party was ending, and it was two hours until dawn, everyone eventually went off to bed.

Reira was stumbling and Yuki Onna escorted her back to her room.

"Here's your room, _hic._" Yuki Onna said. Although she had drunk a lot, she was still half sober. "I'll let you down now." Yuki Onna said as she was about to place Reira down.

"Wait, just one more thing, _hic_." Reira said. She leaned in closer.

"What are yo-" Reira's lips met her's. Yuki Onna blushed. "Let's go inside, _hic._"

"Uh, no! I have…school in the morning!" an embarrassed Yuki Onna said as she dropped Reira and ran to her room blushing.

In the morning, poor day Rikuo had a serious hangover and slept in.

"AHHHHH! I slept in! Stupid night selllllllf!" he bolted out of his room. "Tsuraraaaaaaa!" he yelled. "Tsurara?" Rikuo walked into her room. Tsurara was blushing like crazy and looked a bit hurt.

"Eh?! What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Rikuo asked.

Tsurara jumped out of her sad look and immediately turned it into a smile, "No! Nothing's wrong waka! Time to go to school!"

"Okay," Rikuo said nervously.

They ran to school. Whenever the two arrived, Rikuo looked at Tsurara, "Tsurara, what's wrong? Is it something that happened last night?" Bingo! Tsurara looked away shyly. "It was something that happened last night, wasn't it?" Rikuo asked. She still had a hurt look in her eyes. Tsurara sighed. _Guess Reira will only be attracted to me when she's drunk. _she thought.

"Alright class! Time to get to work!" the teacher yelled, "Oikawa! Get to work and turn that frown upside down!"

"Y-yes sensei!" Tsurara said as she put on a smile and got to work.

The school day continued like normal. At lunch, the group of friends—Tsurara, Rikuo, Kana, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Yura, Natsumi, and Maki— ate their lunches on the roof. Tsurara and Rikuo were somehow able to hide their awkwardness from the group.

"What was with you being down in class?" Natsumi asked. Her black ponytail and bangs moved with the strong wind.

"Oh, I was just feeling down because of the cloudy weather today. I think it might rain soon," Tsurara lied.

"Are you sure?" Maki asked.

"Oh course!" Natsumi and Maki looked at each other. They spent the rest of the day pretty happily, despite them being at school.

When Rikuo and Tsurara went home, Tsurara saw Reira. She avoided her.

"Hi Tsurar-" Tsurara moved away from her, "-a," Reira finished her sentence. "What was with her?" Reira asked.

"I don't know. She won't talk to me," Rikuo said.

"Tsuraraaa!" Reira ran after her. Yuki Onna hid in a room before she saw her. "Huh, where is she? Either way, Rikuo how are the plans to stop your arranged marriage going?" Reira asked.

"Not very well, everyone is sort of…."

"Unreasonable?" Reira asked.

"I wouldn't say unreasonable, but…"

"Unreasonable it is," Reira said, "I hope you two cancel this marriage." She then walked off.

Whenever the coast was clear, Yuki Onna exited the room and was slinking towards Setsura's room. She was about to-

"Tsurara what are you doing?!" Awashima asked.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

"Hahaha! You're funny Tsurara! I knew if I did that, you'd scream!" Awashima laughed. She hit Yuki Onna's back hard.

"Ow!"

"Either way, go see Reira, she's looking for you," Awashima said.

"Not until I talk to my mother!" Yuki Onna said angrily as she entered Setsura's room.

"Mom?" Yuki Onna asked.

"What is it, Tsurara?" Setsura asked.

"I want to stop this marriage," Yuki Onna said.

"I've heard you. Rikuo is a good man. He can provide for you," Setsura said.

"But we're like mother and son, or brother and sister," Yuki Onna said.

Setsura made a disgusted face, "I hope you don't actually consider each other that way. Otherwise that'd be weird," Setsura said.

"I do consider him that," Yuki Onna said.

"You'll see him a different way on your wedding night," Setsura said.

"So basically, I'm about to marry my son/brother until my wedding night?" Yuki Onna asked.

Setsura shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty much, yeah."

Yuki Onna sighed, "Don't think this is over!" She exited the room.

"It's never over, is it?" Setsura asked herself.

Rikuo went to Wakana. She was in one of the hallways. "Mom, please, don't make me marry Yuki Onna!" Rikuo begged.

"I'm sorry Rikuo. But Yuki Onna is a beautiful, healthy, female that makes you happy. That's pretty much how many marriages happen in the yokai world or in the older times," Wakana said.

"But I don't want to!" Rikuo said.

"You'll eventually want to. Just think about the type of girls you like. I'm sure that Yuki Onna is at least close to your type," Wakana said. Rikuo sighed. He walked away from Wakana.

It was night time. Rikuo was in his night form staring at the full moon.

"It's a great haunting night isn't it, waka?" Yuki Onna said with a shiny look in her eyes.

"Tsurara, that's great idea! Except that I don't want to," Rikuo responded.

"Tsurara!" Reira came around the corner and latched onto Yuki Onna, "I finally caught you!"

Yuki Onna looked away. She had an unusually icier aura. "Let. Go. Of. Me." she said coldly.

"What's wrong?" Reira asked.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Rikuo asked.

"No. You can stay," Reira said.

"Oh good! 'Cause I actually wasn't going to go away," Rikuo took a bag of popcorn and was watching them.

"Why have you been avoiding me?!" Reira asked.

"Why do you care? Oh wait, have you been drinking?!" Yuki Onna asked sarcastically.

"What is this about?!" Reira asked.

Yuki Onna looked away. She looked wounded, and small bits of tears were building up in her eyes. Yuki Onna looked down. "After the party," she said softly. "Does waka have to be here?" Yuki Onna asked. Both looked at Rikuo who currently had a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth which made him look like a chipmunk.

"Let's go on the roof, and DON'T you follow us Rikuo. I want to get this over with," Reira said.

The two yuki onna were on the roof.

"What happened at the party?" Reira asked.

Yuki Onna looked away, "After the party, you were really drunk."

"Uh-huh…" Reira said.

"And when I escorted you back to your room, before I dropped you off, y-you…..k-ki-kissed me," Yuki Onna said bashfully.

"Is that what this is about? I don't really remember. Wait a second, you like me don't you?" Reira said.

"NO!" Yuki Onna said.

"And you're hurt because you think I'm only attracted to you when I'm drunk!" Reira figured out.

"No," Yuki Onna looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Tsurara, you're so silly," Reira said. She pulled Yuki Onna in.

"W-what are you doing? Y-you're not drunk again are you?!" Yuki Onna said nervously.

"Shhh. This time it's for real," Reira said. The two yuki onna shared a kiss on the roof.

The next morning, Yuki Onna was really jumpy.

"Waka! Wake up! The sun is shining and the birds are singing!" she yelled.

"Tsurara?! Is that you?!" Rikuo said confused.

"Of course it is!" Yuki Onna said gleefully.

"My theory is that she got laid last night!" Kejōrō said.

"Kejōrō, you're so filthy minded. I didn't get 'laid' last night," Yuki Onna said.

"Then my guess is that you got them to cancel this arranged marriage!" Rikuo suggested.

"Nope!"

"Then what is it?" Kejōrō asked.

"I think it's just the mood of today," Yuki Onna smiled as she looked in the distance. She ran off.

"Am I the only one who thinks she got some last night?" Kejōrō asked.

"Yes," Rikuo responded, "You're very perverted."

Yuki Onna ran to Reira's room. "REIRA!" Yuki Onna said lovingly, "I'm going to school!"

"You do that every day! Don't wake me up every time!" a grumpy Reira moaned.

"Okay!" Yuki Onna said happily.

"Just get out of here so I can sleep!" Reira grumbled.

"Fine! I just want to say good bye!" Yuki Onna said.

"Tsurara, I am warning you. Get. Out!" Reira said.

"You'll subconsciously be glad I did this!" Yuki Onna said as her final words before she exited the room. A telephone was immediately thrown the second she left. It landed hard against the washi paper. Luckily, there were no cracks.

Yuki Onna turned into her human form, Tsurara Oikawa. "Come on waka, we don't want to be late!" Tsurara said cheerfully. _Now I have Reira to support me in ending this marriage! _she thought gleefully. _Even though I'm wondering how this happened, Tsurara is much better when she's happy! _Rikuo thought. They walked to school.

"Hi Torii, Maki, Ienaga, Yura, Kiyotsugu, and Shima! Good morning everyone!" Tsurara yelled when she burst in.

"Pipe down Oikawa!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes sensei!" Tsurara said.

All of the friends looked at each other weirdly. _What's got her all pepped up? _they thought.

"What's gotten into you yokai?" Yura whispered to her.

"I just feel happy dear onmyouji!" Tsurara said.

"Okay, I'm doing this for your own good so you don't run into a locker or something. Hyah!" Yura knocked out Tsurara by hitting her hard with a chair. "And at last the world is saved from a crazy Tsurara," Yura said.

"Should I give you a detention for that?" the teacher asked.

"Believe me. She probably would have run into a window or locker like a drunken bird or something had I not knocked her out," Yura said.

The teacher shrugged, "Clean up!" Two students dragged Tsurara's body out of the classroom to the nurse's office.

Back at the Nura Clan Main House, Karasu Tengu ran into a wall with feathers flying everywhere. Inside Nurarihyon was discussing wedding plans with Setsura and Wakana when they saw a bird run into the wall. They all shrugged. The Sanba Garasu couldn't contain their laughter.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't matter whether or not the next chapter is updated! I'll accept them any time! Thanks for reading chapter 2! Coming Up: Tsurara gets Yura's help to stop this arranged marriage. However, their plan is wacky, and not very well planned out. Will it work? Or will it fall a part? Read more in Chapter 3: Tsurara and Yura's Plan**


	3. Chapter 3: Tsurara and Yura's Plan

**Wah-chay!This is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 3: Tsurara's and Yura's Plan

Whenever Tsurara awoke, her friends were sitting at her side. "Did you eat sugar for breakfast?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Maybe it's her hormones," Maki suggested.

"I just felt happy today," a delirious Tsurara said. She started laughing.

The nurse put a wet cloth on her forehead. It began to develop a layer of ice on it.

"Oikawa-san!" Shima wailed.

"I'm fine, Shima," Tsurara said, "I'll get up now! Heeheeheehee!" She ran out of there giggling when "Ow!" Then they heard the sound of her dropping on the floor.

"Too late to save her from running into a locker now," Yura said with a sigh, "What a baka."

They found Tsurara yet again knocked out from running into a locker. Rikuo sighed. _At least she's more like Tsurara now. _Rikuo thought.

Poor Tsurara had a black eye when she returned home. "Oww. I had a bad day today waka," she said.

"I'll say. Tsurara, what got into you today?" Rikuo asked.

"Nothing waka," Tsurara said.

"Is that your catchphrase or something? That's all you say to me anymore, even though I know something is up," Rikuo said.

"Because there is nothing waka!" Tsurara said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay. But you lashing out at me just proves my point even more," Rikuo said. _It's better I don't tell him about Reira. I don't want anyone to know about this, or me being into girls_,Tsurara thought, _Waka would definitely freak out. He freaks out so often that I'm afraid he'll have a heart attack. _Rikuo looked at Tsurara, _What is happening here? _He thought.

"Although, I'm glad that sometimes you use a rude tone of voice with me. It shows you're getting more casual," Rikuo commented.

Tsurara threw her arms up in the air. "Ahhhhhhh! I'm so so so sorry! I can't believe I did that! Ahhhhhhhhh!" she yelled.

"It's okay!" Rikuo said, "It makes me happy!"

Tsurara started crying, "Why would it make you happy?! Ahhhhhhh! Sorryyyyyyyyyy waaaaaaaaka!"

"Tsurara! Please stop crying! People are looking at us!" Rikuo said.

"_gasp _Did he dump her or something?" one voice wondered.

"No. Judging by the fact that she's on the ground. I think he tripped or pushed her!" another voice accused.

"How terrible!" someone else exclaimed.

"And now he's making her apologize and call him waka. Truly a rude and terrible child!" assumed another.

"Let's go home!" Rikuo dragged Tsurara.

"Tsurara! What happened to your face?!" Reira exclaimed when they came back, "And why are you crying?!"

"I ran into a locker," Tsurara said deliriously.

"You poor thing!" Reira embraced her, "I'll take care of you." Tsurara reverted to her yuki onna form. She looked content in Reira's arms.

Rikuo looked at them suspiciously. "Should I tell your mother?" Rikuo asked.

"No. She'll call me a baka," Yuki Onna said.

Although as they were walking down the hallway, Setsura spotted them around a corner. "Tsurara, what happened?! You have a big black eye," Setsura said with a worried look on her face as she approached the two. She yanked Yuki Onna out of Reira's arms. "I'll take care of you, you kawai, little baka," Setsura said with a caring look in her eyes.

"Okay mom," Yuki Onna held her hand out to Reira. Setsura continued to carry Yuki Onna shooting a glare at Reira. _Ugh, I hope there's nothing going on between Reira and Tsurara. Those two have been acting clingier lately. She's supposed to get married to Rikuo. Like I should've-_

"Hey old biddy!" Nurarihyon interrupted her thoughts.

"Urusei!" Setsura bonked Nurarihyon on the head. Setsura took care of Yuki Onna. She carried Yuki Onna to her room and created an ice pack which she placed on Yuki Onna's black eye. "What got into you Yuki Onna? I couldn't help overhearing you talking to Reira this morning," Setsura inquired.

Yuki Onna had a nervous look on her face. "Um, Reira is a close friend to me now," Yuki Onna said, "She's going to help me cancel this marriage. I was happy that someone else was going to support me." (Actually, she is telling the truth except for the friend thing!) (Reira's a different kind of friend—a girlfriend!)

"Whatever. You'll get married to Rikuo," Setsura repeated.

"Mom, if you really cared about me, wouldn't you listen to my objections?" Yuki Onna asked.

This struck Setsura hard. She just blew it off, hiding a hint of guilt, "Don't ask such foolish things."

The next day at school, since Yuki Onna is a yokai, her black eye was half healed already.

"Wow, Tsurara, your black eye is already half healed!" Maki noticed.

"It was nothing," Tsurara responded.

Yura entered the classroom. Whenever she saw Tsurara, she immediately picked up a chair and held it up like a weapon.

"Did you calm down?" Yura asked nervously.

"Yes, and you can put down that chair," Tsurara said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Yura put the chair down where it was.

Tsurara walked up to Yura. She slammed her hands on Yura's desk and leaned over, "Onmyouji, I need your help with something."

Tsurara led Yura up to the roof. The wind blew Tsurara's black hair gracefully. Yura's hair moved slightly. No one else was on the roof besides them.

"What is it yokai?" she asked.

"Well, Rikuo-sama and I have been arranged to kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"Kinda…"

"Just spit it out!"

"Well, to kinda get married!" Tsurara said.

"Oh, congratulations," Yura replied.

"Didn't you hear me!? **Arranged **to get married! We don't want to get married!" Tsurara whacked Yura upside the head, "I need you to help me end it! I have a plan!"

"What's in it for me?!" Yura asked. "I'll provide you with sweets and possibly Tako chips (octopus flavoured chips) and do your laundry for a month."

"Deal!" Yura clutched Tsurara's hands with happy shiny eyes. Tsurara stared at Yura's skinny arms. _I'll have to bring her lot's of fatty foods to put some meat on those bones. _she thought. Tsurara sighed.

"Here's the plan. I need you to…"

On a weekend night, their plan was put into action. There was a full moon tonight, and the wind had all but died in this part of Ukiyoe Town.

"Where's Yuki Onna?" Rikuo asked as he walked about the house with a lost look in his eyes.

"Yeah, where is my daughter?" Setsura asked as she came around the corner in the hallway. The sakura trees blew peacefully.

"This is bad!" Nattou Kozou sprinted to them from the yard, "Yuki Onna-sama's been kidnapped by Yura! I was sent as a messenger!" Rikuo gasped. _Is this real or fake? _he thought. They ran to the place where Nattou Kozou told them Yuki Onna and Yura were.

It was an old, abandoned traditional house near a forest. The building had a creepy moan in the dark, especially with the wind much stronger here. The scent of dust, dirt, and damp wood saturated the air. Setsura tore open the doors and bolted into the house. A blast of cold air followed her. She was trailed by Nurarihyon, day time Rikuo, Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kejōrō, and all of Yuki Onna's other yokai friends because Setsura was too fast for them. Yuki Onna was tied to an old, wooden pole.

"Give me back my daughter!" Setsura demanded as she burst into the room.

"I won't! Not until you cancel the arranged marriage between Rikuo and Yuki Onna!" Yura proclaimed.

"Never! Although, something doesn't sit right with me about this," Setsura said, her voice starting out loud but gradually getting quieter.

"What is it Yuki Onna's mother?" Rikuo asked as he finally caught up with her.

She glared at Yura and Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna got a nervous chill up her spine. "Onmyouji are really pathetic, and my daughter is a strong yokai. How would an **onmyouji** capture her successfully without the fight being completely unfair? Such as…ganging up on her?" Setsura inquired.

"Um, I'm sick! Very very sick! I'm also still weak from when I got that black eye!" Yuki Onna said. \

"Okay. Now it seems more plausible," Setsura said.

Yura went to Yuki Onna. "You didn't tell me this was going to be insulting!" she whispered.

"What can I say? I guess she's more perceptive than we thought," Yuki Onna responded.

"Hey!" Yura hit her on the head.

"Either way," Setsura said growing angry, surrounded by a powerful icy aura. "It's time for you to return her…"

"N-never!" Yura said. She began to shake.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Setsura blew on the spot where Yura was.

Yura quickly hopped out of the way in the nick of time.

"In a battle between yokai, if you show your fear, you lose!" The floor and walls were beginning to freeze.

"Tanro!" Yura summoned her shikigami. A gigantic dog with sharp teeth appeared. It leaped at Setsura.

"Tch," Setsura said as she easily dodged the dog, "Is that the best you can do?!"

She blew (and created) a gigantic ice club and swung it at Yura. She was immediately flung backwards by the force of the club and crashed through the washi paper walls. Tanro crept up from behind Setsura and mercilessly sank its large teeth into her shoulder. This was a stupid idea. Tanro, in the blink of an eye, froze. Blood spilled from Setsura's shoulder. Yura fused with her fish shikigami.

"Yura Max!" she cried as she fired a water canon blast from her arm at Setsura.

Setsura deflected it with her ice club. "That's your Yura Max?" she asked.

"Yura Max!" "Yura Max!" Yura Max!" However, those shots were all in vain.

"This is getting sad," Setsura sighed.

She began to summon all of her energy in one breath. Setsura blew on Yura. All you could see was a cold mist. When it all dispersed, all you could see was Yura frozen completely except for her head.

"Now tell me onmyouji, just why would **you **care about the arranged marriage between Tsurara and Rikuo?"

Yura looked nervously at Yuki Onna. "First, unfreeze me," She demanded.

Setsura unfroze her. Yura took in a deep breath. She puffed herself up in confidence.

"The truth is...I've always been in love with Rikuo!" she proclaimed awkwardly, but dramatically pointing at Rikuo.

There was a dead silence. Everybody's eyes were so large and bulging that they looked like they could fall out any minute. All of the jaws of the spectators hit the ground.

"What? But you told me you were a-" Yura shot him a sharp glare.

"A what Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked suspiciously.

"A definite…heterosexual! Definitely not a homosexual!" Rikuo said nervously. It was obvious that he was lying.

"Why would you be surprised, then?" Setsura asked growing suspicious.

"Um, I just was surprised! That's all! Really!" Rikuo said.

Nurarihyon and Setsura looked at him strangely. _You're not good at lying! _Rikuo's night self told Rikuo in his mind _Oh shut up! Not like you're any better! You lewd pervert! _Rikuo's day self told his night self. _Lewd perverts always have to be good at lying. It's something that runs through the veins of all the Nurarihyon descendants._ _I'm surfacing!_ Rikuo turned into his night self.

"Okay! Anyway, I have to- I mean Tsurara has to get married to Nurar- I mean Rikuo. So return her to us! Or you'll turn into an onmyoujisicle!" Setsura said with her hair beginning to rise and swirl in anger.

The room temperature was beginning to drop. Yura grew nervous. "What do I do?!" Yura whispered to Yuki Onna.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Yuki Onna said.

"This is your stupid plan!"

"Hey! Mock me if you must, but don't ever speak ill of the plan!"

"I'm mocking both you and your stupid plan!"

While the two were arguing, Setsura froze Yuki Onna's bindings and then shattered them. She yanked Yuki Onna away from Yura.

"We had a deal!" she said annoyed.

"Um, yeah! Sorry about that." Yura said.

"Hmph."

So, Yuki Onna's very unbrilliant plan was foiled. But, the two would strike again! Hopefully with a better plan! Hopefully much better planned out! Meanwhile, two strange figures wandered the streets of Ukiyoe Town.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's not too late to review! Doesn't matter if the next chapter is updated! Thanks for reading chapter 3! ****No preview for this chapter! Although, it's a lot of fun writing these! Next chapter doesn't have any romance.**


	4. Chapter 4: Setsura's True Desire

**Wah-chay! The characters from Nurarihyon No Mago don't belong to me but Hotaru does! Hotaru is my personal property! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: Setsura's True Desire

"_sigh _What will I do? I don't have any place to stay at? What will happen to my wife and me?" a sad man said as he sat down on a bench in downtown Ukiyoe.

"Excuse me?" a woman approached the man. She had long, black hair that went down to her knees partially tied up by a white ribbon. This woman wore a loose, white top that exposed her shoulders with a ribbon at each edge. "I just overheard you saying that your wife and you don't have a place to stay. You can stay at my place," she offered.

"Oh, I could never ask that of you," the man answered.

"No, I like helping people. My name is Hotaru Fujitani. Bring your wife and you to stay at my place," Hotaru said.

"Arigato gosaimasu!" the man said. Kana and Yura were walking by.

"It's nice to know there are still kind people who are willing to help those in need," Kana said looking back.

"Yes," Yura replied.

Hotaru showed the man and his wife her house. Her knee length white pencil skirt with a small slit in her left side made her look mature. Hotaru's home was a traditional style house in a secluded area. One thing she didn't tell her guests was that her house was sound proof. Hotaru changed into traditional clothes. She had a traditional, older styled bun, and wore many layers of kimono. The outside kimono had a bubble pattern.

"Arigato gosaimasu for letting us stay at your house," The man's wife said as they entered Hotaru's house.

"Think nothing of it," Hotaru replied.

"Do you share this wonderful house with a boyfriend or husband?" the man asked.

Hotaru grew furious at this comment. "I will never have a boyfriend or husband!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry!"

When it was suppertime, the couple ate, but Hotaru didn't. "You can eat. If you don't have enough, I can give you some of my food," the man's wife offered.

"No thank-you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hotaru's stomach grumbled.

The woman looked at her husband with worry. "I feel guilty. She had to give up her own dinner so we could be fed," She whispered.

"I do too." Even though they were whispering, Hotaru could hear them. _Don't feel guilty. I'll be eating soon enough._ she thought.

When it was night time, Hotaru showed them to their rooms. "Please, enjoy your sleep," She stated kindly.

"You've been too kind," The man said.

"Think nothing of it," Hotaru responded. _You'll be paying your rent soon. _she thought. The couple went to sleep peacefully unsuspecting of the terrors awaiting them.

In the middle of the night, both awoke. Suddenly, to their horrors, a demonic head with extremely sharp teeth was in front of them.

"You're paying your rent now," Hotaru's head declared.

The head's razor sharp teeth tore the guests apart one by one. Their blood-curdling screams fell on deaf ears for the walls were sound-proof—ready for murder. As she contently devoured their flesh, Hotaru laughed to herself, "Ukiyoe Town has plenty of people who need a place to stay. Be they visitors, people with financial problems, etc. It's a perfect hunting ground. This is the ideal home for a flying head Rokuro Kubi." (She's the same yokai as Kubinashi!)

Back at the Nura Clan Main House, it was still night time. Yuki Onna was dazing off reminiscing about her memories of raising Rikuo. From the time her mother delivered her to the front step of the Nura Clan as a young child, when she froze Hitotsume's eye, to the time when she held Rikuo as a baby, to all of her troubles with practically raising Rikuo.

"Why would mom want me to marry someone I practically raised?" she asked herself. "I remember mom talking about Rikuo-sama's grandma-Yohime-, and about why Shotaishou would marry a human. Mother really hated that. Could it be that she was in love with Shotaishou?" (No duh Yuki Onna!)

Yuki Onna was troubled at this thought. She held her legs together. "Then why would she want me to marry waka? It doesn't make any sense." (Think harder Yuki Onna!)

"Yuki Onna-sama?" Nattou Kozou entered, "To cheer you up, the other small yokai and I will play a game with you!" The other small yokai entered.

"Yuki Onna-sama!" Then, her tsukomogami appeared.

"Tsurara-nee-sama!" they cried.

"Awwww, you're very cute and kind, but I don't want to play a game. I have to really think about something," Yuki Onna said.

"Try to stop us all you want! It won't work!" the yokai cried.

"Okay…"

Rikuo was in his room talking to Kejōrō. "Kejōrō, am I a suitable leader?" he asked.

Kejōrō rolled her eyes. "Not this discussion again, waka." She grumbled.

"Okay. So, how do you get past the days locked up in here?" Rikuo asked.

"I don't always stay here. Sometimes I go drinking, then play a game with Kubinashi…"

"What games?" Rikuo asked.

"Let's see… Kubinashis, Kubinasher, Kubinashetball, etc," Kejōrō said.

"What **are** those games?" Rikuo asked growing nervous.

"Tennis with Kubinashi's head, soccer with Kubinashi's head, basketball with Kubinashi's head, and other games with Kubinashi's head," she responded.

"Oh," Rikuo sighed. _Poor Kubinashi. _He thought.

"Hey, remember that Kyokotsu kid. You know, she was a part of the Kyoto yokai." Kejōrō said.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She sometimes bounced her skull." (In the video game, before a battle, Kyokotsu bounces her skull.)

"Is that physically possible?" Rikuo asked.

"I don't know. She enchanted her skull with yokai powers."

"Guess anything's possible."

"Let's dance Yuki Onna-sama!" the yokai cried.

"Okay!"

Yuki Onna grabbed two yellow fans with a red circle in the middle. She swung them around. "Wheeeee! Wheeeee-Ow!" Yuki Onna hit herself with one of the fans! Right where her black eye was!

"Yuki Onna-sama, you're extremely clumsy." Tofu-Kozou sighed.

"Should we stop now?" another yokai asked.

"Maybe, I don't want to hurt myself again." Yuki Onna said. When they left, it hit Yuki Onna. "That's it! That's the reason my mom wants me to marry waka!"

Rikuo walked towards Nurarihyon in the hallway. He was in his night form. "Hey old man, why do you want me to marry my mother/sister?" he asked.

Whenever Rikuo called him old man, he immediately thought of how Rihan would call him that. "Tsurara is the perfect match for you. She makes you happy, can protect you, and is the closest to you. Even more than Kana," Nurarihyon said.

"Hmm, you know, maybe you should stop telling me who my match is and let me find my match. If Yuki Onna is really my match, I'll realize it. But she isn't, which is why I haven't fallen in love her." (Oh my kami! Rikuo said something profound!)

Yuki Onna burst into Setsura's room, "Mother! I know why you want me to marry waka and I've come to put a stop to it right now!"

Setsura turned to her with a glare in her eye, "Oh yeah? And just what reason do you think that is? Huh?"

Yuki Onna grew nervous. But her fear vanished, "Yohime stole Nurarihyon from you!" Yuki Onna began to circle Setsura confidently. She summoned up all of her courage. "So, while you're in despair over him never loving you, what do you do?! You have a daughter who happens to be close to his grandson. To fulfill your lost dreams and hopes, you decide to make **your **daughter marry him!" Yuki Onna pointed at Setsura, "Mom, you're living through me! And I've come to put a stop to it!" she declared loudly and proudly. This struck Setsura right between the eyes.

She stood up and looked over Yuki Onna. "Just how do you plan to stop it?" Yuki Onna was stumped on this one. "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE GIVING YOUR MOTHER ATTITUDE TSURARA!" Setsura yelled.

Yuki Onna's fear almost surfaced, but her rage burst out of her like a volcano. Cold air gushed out of her like water from a burst dam. "I'LL MAKE YOU! EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!" Yuki Onna screamed.

"You think you can surpass your own mother? How arrogant you've become, just like me," Setsura said, "I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

There was a large amount of commotion coming from Setsura's room. Yuki Onna was flung out and smashed into the gate. She coughed out blood.

"Tsurara, Tsurara, don't make me do horrible things to you just to teach you a lesson," Setsura declared arrogantly as she exited her room to the yard. Yuki Onna conjured up her ice naginata and held it up.

"Go ahead, mother." she replied dryly.

Her face was like an old rock; stern, emotionless, and firm. Setsura laughed.

"I warned you..."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll accept them this late! Even if the next chapter is already updated! C'mon, give me your opinion! Thanks for reading chapter 4! Well, I'm sure we all know what'll be the main idea of the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Yuki Onna's Weakness

**Wah-chay! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a bit emotional. Currently, the characters will be at the worst that they possibly could get.**

Chapter 5: Yuki Onna's Weakness

Setsura blew out cold air at Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna quickly dodged the blast. She jumped at her mother with her naginata poised, ready to strike. Suddenly, a memory flashed before her eyes; she saw herself young, crying because of a scrape on her knee. She remembered her mother appearing, and then hugging and comforting her—the soft, arctic embrace of a loving yuki onna mother. Yuki Onna missed on purpose. She crashed into the ground hard. Blood streaming down her face, she struggled to get up, and then tumbled to the ground.

"You can't do it, can you?" Setsura asked, "You purposely missed me. I thought I taught you better than that." Setsura approached Yuki Onna. "Ayakashi are supposed to be ruthless and loyal. Your loyalty should only lay with Rikuo, not your mother!" she said as she kicked Yuki Onna across the face.

This angered Yuki Onna. She swung her naginata wildly at Setsura. Setsura shifted out of the way. She quickly got up and blew at her mother.

"You're too weak Tsurara," Setsura deflected her ice. "You need to get stronger!" Setsura swung icy air like a punch at Yuki Onna's cheek.

"Urusei!"

Suddenly, icy crystals shot out of her kimono sleeves at Setsura. This caught her by surprise. The ice crystals froze Setsura in place. Yuki Onna flung herself at Setsura and sliced her with her naginata. Gasping for air, she stared at her completely frozen mom.

"Is it over?" Yuki Onna turned around. "That was easy. So much for strong and powerful, eh mom. Looks like I'm not so wea-"

The ice statue started to chuckle. Yuki Onna turned around in shock as she witnessed Setsura slowly cracking and shattering her ice with a whip of polar air.

"Tsurara, Tsurara, you can come up with better attacks than that," Setsura said.

She blew a humongous ice club. Setsura hurled herself at Yuki Onna, bearing the club. Yuki Onna shielded herself with her naginata. The two clashed dramatically. Suddenly, Yuki Onna heard a gentle child's laughter. It was her's! Setsura blew on Yuki Onna freezing her whole. Yuki Onna was also, of course, a master of ice. She shattered it by overwhelming it with her fear. Cold air whipped everywhere.

"Mom, why must you drive me to do this just to cancel an arranged marriage?" Yuki Onna asked her mother. An ice jewel began to form in her large, sad amber eye.

"Tsurara, Tsurara, just go along with it then if you hate this so much," Setsura said.

Yuki Onna grew furious. Ice jewels were tumbling from her now fuming eyes. She was surrounded by an arctic tornado.

"YOU SELFISH, RUTHLESS OLD BAT!" Yuki Onna screamed.

"Rrrr, how dare you call your mother such a thing?!" Setsura yelled, "You've truly become arrogant Tsurara. Just like me." Yuki Onna furiously swung her naginata wildly at Setsura.

This time, fueled by her determination, Yuki Onna was much faster. She sliced into Setsura. Blood gushed out from her like a flowing stream. She collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Yuki Onna looked at her body on the ground.

"Mom?" she asked, "Mom?!" "MOM?!" Yuki Onna rushed to her side. "Oh my kami! MOM?! MOM?! Oh my kami, I'm so sorry! Mom, please wake up!" she screamed.

Yuki Onna held Setsura in her arms. More and more ice jewels poured from her eyes as she gripped her mother's hand.

"Mom... I'm so sorry! Help!" she cried.

Nurarihyon ran to Setsura. "Setsura?! Setsura?! Can you hear me?!" Nurarihyon said.

"Don't...call...me...Setsura...pervert..." Setsura said weakly.

"Oh my kami! Mom!" Yuki Onna said, "Zen!"

Zen hurried with his medicinal herbs. "Get her inside," He ordered.

Yuki Onna, very worried, rushed Setsura inside.

"What's happening?" night Rikuo asked.

Everyone ignored him. Zen treated Setsura's wound. Yuki Onna waited outside. She held her arms together with a shadow over her face. Zen walked out.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" Yuki Onna exclaimed. Zen looked at her with a mournful face.

"I've treated her wounds. She's stable now. But, she may not overcome this," Zen said.

"Oh my kami!" Yuki Onna stumbled in there and immediately rushed to her mother's side.

She gripped Setsura's hand. "Mom?"

"Is that you...Tsurara?" she asked weakly. Her eyes were closed.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Yuki Onna said.

She tried to be strong and not cry. Sorrow was painted all over her face. Before it wasn't possible, but somehow, her completely white face was even paler.

"I know... It was...my fault...that this happened..." Setsura said.

"Mom, don't blame yourself," Yuki Onna said with a sad smile on her face. Reira walked near the door and looked inside. "Mom, is there anything I can do to make up for this?" Yuki Onna asked.

"Decide that for yourself..." Setsura said.

Yuki Onna knew there was only one thing that could make up for this. Tears fell from her eyes. _I can't be selfish. She could die because of me. There's only one thing I can do. _Yuki Onna thought.

"Mom, I promise that I'll go along with the marriage if you want," Yuki Onna promised.

Ice jewels continued to flow. Reira came in immediately at this time. She heard it all. Reira gasped. She looked betrayed. Reira immediately stormed out. _Reira! _Yuki Onna thought. _I have to choose. Reira or my mom. _She looked at the door. _Sorry Reira. Family comes first. Love can end easily, but you'll always have your family. _

"Tsurara, are you sure?" Setsura asked.

"I'm sure mother. It was because of this stupid fight that..." Yuki Onna couldn't continue. She burst into tears. "Mom!" _Why me? All because of me! First mother, now Reira. Why do I keep hurting all of the people I love?! _Yuki Onna gasped. _Waka's probably next! I'll hurt him, just like the others! _Yuki Onna cried. She gripped Setsura's hand tighter and held it to her face.

"Tsurara?"

"Yes, mom. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere until you make a full recovery," Yuki Onna said.

Dawn came, Yuki Onna was snuggled up against Setsura.

"Yuki Onna? We have to get to school," Rikuo whispered as he entered.

"Ao's with you right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not going. Sorry waka, but my mom needs me," Yuki Onna replied.

Rikuo stared at her sympathetically. "Okay, Yuki Onna." So, Aotabou and Rikuo left for school.

The days passed by. Yuki Onna missed school being eaten away by her guilt. Setsura recovered luckily. Once she had made a full recovery, Yuki Onna walked to Reira's room.

"Reira?" she knocked on the door.

Yuki Onna entered. There was Reira perched in the middle of the room. Yuki Onna approached her.

"Don't touch me," Reira ordered.

Yuki Onna was struck by this. _Of course she wouldn't be happy with me. I haven't been here in a long time. _Yuki Onna thought. "Reira, I'm sorry, but my mother needed me. She almost died because of me," she reasoned.

"Your mother's more important than me? The same mother who's trying to force you to marry your son/brother despite all of this?" Reira accused.

"Reira, one cannot hate family despite the times that they are selfish," Yuki Onna stated, "Nor one's lover."

"What are you implying by this? Are you saying that **I'm **being selfish?" Reira probed.

"Everyone's selfish but-"

"That wasn't what I asked!" Reira yelled. Grief was plastered over Yuki Onna's face.

"W-well..." Yuki Onna grew tense, "You are being a little selfish right now..."

"And just how?!"

"Well, your lover is being forced to marry her son/brother, then she is forced to fight her mother and almost kills her, then goes through a lot of mental anguish, then you only think about yourself," Yuki Onna said faintly.

"So I'm the one in the wrong right now?" Reira asked annoyed.

"No. We're both in the wrong," Yuki Onna said.

"Why did you promise to marry Rikuo?!" Reira angrily asked. She felt betrayed by her lover. Yuki Onna burst into tears.

"Because I almost killed her! It was the only thing I could do to make up for that!" she cried. Yuki Onna bowed down. "I'm so sorry Reira! I just want this to end!" Reira looked away from her sobbing girlfriend.

"I'm sure there would have been another way, Tsu-chan," She said.

"Since when did you call me Tsu-chan?" Yuki Onna asked.

"I just thought of it," Reira said, "You don't like it?"

Yuki Onna stared at this yuki onna. "No. I like it," she said, "Should I go?"

"Get this thing straightened out," Reira demanded.

"But, this was the only thing I could do to make up for that," Yuki Onna said. "Why don't you take a walk and come up with something else then?" Reira suggested.

"Fine," Yuki Onna said.

She left the Nura Clan Main House and wandered the dark streets. "_sigh, _What do I do?"

"Help!" Yuki Onna heard the cry of a man.

She quickly hurried to the scene. To her surprise, she found a passed out man, and a head attached to a snake like neck. The head was that of a woman! Not Hotaru, but a different type of Rokuro Kubi, a snake neck Rokuro Kubi! There were bite marks on the neck of the man and blood dripping from the fangs of the Rokuro Kubi.

"Who are you?!" Yuki Onna demanded.

"I am Sayuri," Sayuri introduced herself.

"Which clan are you apart of?!"

"I'm not a part of any clan. I just live life for the moment instead of serving some stupid leader," Sayuri stated. Her medium length, dark brown hair flowed in the wind. "I'll fight you if you want," Sayuri offered.

Yuki Onna created her ice naginata, "Alright."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if they're this late in the game! Even if the next chapter is already updated! Thanks for reading chapter 5! Sorry if you found it a bit annoying. Well, we know what the next chapter is about. Also, if you're curious, I have some books I will recommend. **

**If you want to learn more about yokai and learn about different types like the Toire No Hanako, Futakuchi Onna, Kuchisake Onna, Wanyudo, Nure Onna, etc read the book "Yokai Attack!" It is a yokai survival guide that really is awesome!**

**Also, there is a yurei (spirit) version called "Yurei Attack!" Were it not for "Yurei Attack", I wouldn't have had my Halloween costume! (I was Isora for Halloween) (Don't try to research her on the internet, I tried that and there was nothing) (For reliable info and the Isora that I mean, read "Yurei Attack!")**


	6. Chapter 6:Gurgling Noise Clears the Mind

**Wah-chay! Wow! Chapter 6 already?! There's something special about this chapter! I'll tell you the reason... It'll be like a fun fact!**

**Fun Fact: Actually, earlier when I was planning this story, the plan was that this was going to be the Final Chapter! But no way! That ain't gonna happen now! Plots and ideas are forming by the barrel full in my noggon!**

**Sorry for the wait! I've been extremely busy and travelling!**

**Also, if you're confused about the chapter title, I'll tell you why I named it "A Gurgling Noise Clears the Mind". Basically, a friend of mine reeeeeally wanted to have me name it because you see, earlier on in the story, when I was discussing it with them, they suggested that Yuki Onna and Setsura would gurgle when they were angry! For some strange reason... (Please note that it was a letter too long for the place that stores all of the chapters, so I summed it up!)**

**Setsura's Insults**

**Setsura has two insults in this chapter that you might not understand. I will explain them:**

**Bread Head: Nurarihyon's head looks like a loaf of bread**

**Hour-Long-Poem-Man: Whenever I was watching the anime, there was a time when Gyuki was reading aloud a reeeeeally boring poem, so I tried to skip it. But it seemed like I'd skip a huge part, and then he would still be reading it**

**Either way, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Gurgling Noise Clears the Mind

A strong wind blew through the hair of the two fighters. The dimness of the black night and the faded streetlights created an eerie atmosphere. Dampness hung in the air. In the alley, coldness radiated off the red brick wall. Yuki Onna lunged herself at Sayuri, naginata poised ready to inflict a blow. Sayuri swiftly moved to the side, causing Yuki Onna to smash into the ground. Blood trickled from her knees.

Before she could even lift her head, Sayuri, with her giant teeth chomped into Yuki Onna's shoulder causing her to shriek in agony. But, things were bad for Sayuri too. Her entire head and part of her long neck froze instantly. Using the force of her neck, she shook off the ice. As blood spilled from Yuki Onna's shoulder, she leaped at Sayuri, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The ice naginata stabbed Sayuri's arm, pinning it against the wall. Yuki Onna took a deep breath, ready to blow.

But Sayuri knew about her powers. She quickly wrapped her neck around Yuki Onna's neck, suffocating her. Yuki Onna collapsed to the ground, fruitlessly gasping. Terror struck her as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Yuki Onna swung wildly at Sayuri, but she merely extended her neck and moved away from the red faced yuki onna. Yuki Onna's face began to turn blue, then purple. She clawed at the neck, desperately digging her fingers into its skin. The neck bled violently with many scratch marks, but it didn't loosen its grip.

Suddenly, a barrage of humongous ice crystals flew at Sayuri, forcing her to extend her neck even more to jump and dodge them. However, the grip only grew tighter. Yuki Onna's face was completely purple. She continued to claw at the flesh holding her captive, but her fighting gradually grew weaker. As the life ebbed from her eyes, a figure materialized in the alley. "Let my girlfriend go!" Reira screamed. She was surrounded by a polar tornado. Reira blew at Sayuri.

She quickly jumped out of the way holding Yuki Onna up with her neck. "Reira…," Yuki Onna whispered faintly. _Why…is…Reira…here…? But…seeing…her…fills…me…with strength. _Yuki Onna thought. She tried to fight harder. But, when her struggling grew stronger, the grip on her neck grew tighter, and tighter. Finally, Yuki Onna couldn't take it anymore. With the last of her strength, she sunk her teeth into the neck. _If Reira…is going…to try to…help me… Then I'll try to help her too! _

The saliva from her bite froze the neck solid. It glistened in the street lights. Reira flung more ice crystals at Sayuri. However, a Rokuro Kubi's neck can extend as far as she wants. Sayuri extended her neck even more. But Yuki Onna caught her by surprise. Since she couldn't use her breath, Yuki Onna spit on Sayuri's face, freezing it completely. Yuki Onna's position had changed, then something caught her eye. Her naginata!

Yuki Onna stretched out her leg, but she couldn't reach it. She coughed, trying to tell Reira to get her naginata, but could form no coherent words. While Sayuri was distracted, Reira quickly ran to Yuki Onna's aid, and tried to rip the neck off, but the ice was solid.

"Hang in there Yuki Onna!" she cried.

Reira was trying to loosen the grip on the neck. Everything went black for Yuki Onna. She needed air. _This...reminds me of...when Yosuzume used...her feathers...on my one eye...of course...the other eye...was frozen...ha ha... What's that...? A light...? _Yuki Onna ran to the light. There, at the end of the black tunnel she was running down, there was Yohime, Hihi, Rihan, Inugami, Kyuso, Shokera, and Hari Onna.

"Go back Setsura's daughter. Your time hasn't come yet," Yohime said.

"Why are you in such a rush to join us? Don't you have your weirdo? Inugami and I don't want to see you in Yōmi (Shinto land of the dead)," Hari Onna said.

"Yet," Inugami added.

"Turn back. You still have to raise Rikuo. Look after my son and everyone while I'm gone," Rihan smiled.

"Yes, and make sure to enjoy it to the full extent," Hihi said.

"God doesn't want you here yet. He will choose when you come," Shokera proclaimed with the usual crazy religious sparkle in his light blue eyes.

"You guys..." Yuki Onna mumbled.

"Also, you shouldn't feel bad about almost killing onee-san, she's actually proud of you, Tsurara. Besides, she did drive you to it," Rihan encouraged.

"Good point Rihan. But, don't waste your time in the world of the living just moping. Making hasty life decisions and ruining your own life over something like that isn't healthy," Yohime warned.

"Stop being a baka and get over it! The hag has moved on!" Hari Onna said.

"Why are you helping, Hari Onna?" Inugami asked.

"Because the stupid baka is ruining her life over something so trivial," Hari Onna boldly stated.

"Trivial?" Yuki Onna asked, "But I almost killed her! Besides, don't you call my mother a hag! Sure, she can be selfish, possessive, and even grumpy at times. But, she was the one who raised, loved and created me. I know that no matter what, I can always go to my mother, and she'll always forgive me."

"Believe me Tsurara. What you said about onee-san is true, but if what you said is true, then that means that you shouldn't continue to feel guilty. Doesn't that mean that onee-san has already forgiven you?" Rihan asked.

"God didn't want you to waste your time moping. He wanted you to explore his land! AND ALL OF ITS GLORY!" Shokera threw his hands in the air and began to go on a religious rampage.

"He'll be rambling for a while," Inugami sighed. His lulling tongue drooped with his exhaustion.

"Either way, you've grown. I remember when you were this small!" Rihan squealed, indicating her younger height.

"Get back on topic!" Kyokotsu (father) placed his hand on Rihan's shoulder.

"Ah! Mummy!"

"Baka!" _Although, her large, expressive eyes remind me of my own daughter. _Kyokotsu (father) thought.

Yuki Onna had come close to the dead. She was about to grip Rihan's hand. The faint glow of the yurei seemed to move farther and farther. Yuki Onna walked to them in vain. It was like she was on a conveyor belt that prevented her from walking any further.

"Please take their advice and go away," Kyuso ordered, "This ain't your world."

"Alright, I'll take your warnings and Kyuso, urusei!" Yuki Onna exclaimed. _Be strong! It isn't your fault! _She thought.

"Go back. Go back. Go back. Go Back." The orders of the dead rang in Yuki Onna's ears, "Go back. Go ba-"

Yuki Onna awoke. By her side were Reira, Rikuo, Setsura, Zen, and Kejōrō. Reira gripped Yuki Onna's hand.

"You've finally awoken!" Reira exclaimed, ice jewels in her eyes, "I thought you'd never wake up!"

Yuki Onna was gasping for air. Mouthfuls and mouthfuls of oxygen entered her mouth.

"Yuki Onna! I'm happy that you're awake. We'll have to do something about those two Rokuro Kubi," day Rikuo said concerned.

"Two?" Yuki Onna inquired.

"Yes. A snake neck Rokuro Kubi, and flying head Rokuro Kubi; the same yokai as Kubinashi. I believe the snake neck Rokuro Kubi is called Sayuri, and flying head one Hotaru. Hotaru has been...doing her hunting on our territory. Sayuri almost killed you. We'll have to get rid of them, or have them join the Nura clan," Rikuo declared.

Setsura stared at Yuki Onna, guilt in her eyes. _Perhaps, I caused this. _She thought. Setsura embraced her daughter. Yuki Onna hugged her back.

"Everyone besides my mom leave the room," Yuki Onna ordered, "Zen, arigato gozaimasu for saving me. You too, Reira. But all of you please leave right now."

As the yokai left, Zen whispered to Reira, "She becomes more like her mother every second." Reira nodded in agreement.

"Mom, I am revoking my promise to marry waka. There is another yokai whom I wish to marry," Yuki Onna boldly confessed.

"Which man is this? I hope he's a good, wealthy, powerful man who can provide for you," Setsura said, "But, I can't say I'll accept anyone as your husband besides Rikuo Nura."

"Well, not exactly a man..."

"A woman?! Tsurara that's barbaric! That's unacceptable! Women have husbands, not wives!" Setsura screamed.

Reira opened the door, "Hey, can we wrap things up? I want to talk to Tsu-chan."

"It was you!" Setsura was flaming in anger. She picked up a plank of wood and lunged at Reira.

"Ahh!" Reira quickly started running. Setsura chased after her.

"How'd she know it was Reira?" Yuki Onna asked.

"Must be old biddy powers!" night Rikuo popped up behind Yuki Onna. An ice chunk flew and hit Rikuo.

Setsura ran after Reira with the plank held up. Gyuuki walked in front of her.

"Hello Yuki-"

"Out of the way, hour-long-poem-man!" Setsura shoved him out of the way.

Nurarihyon came up to her, "Whatcha doi-"

"Out of my way, bread head!" Setsura ran over Nurarihyon.

Karasu Tengu flew in Setsura's face. "Get outta here, birdie!" she whacked Karasu Tengu with the plank of wood. He screeched as he was hit in the face and crashed into the ground, feathers flying everywhere.

"Wait! Motherrrrr!" Yuki Onna called after Setsura.

After a while, Setsura caught up with Reira. She was a fast, old yuki onna. Reira emerged with a black eye. Shock struck Yuki Onna as she saw this.

"Reira!" she quickly ran to her aid.

Yuki Onna quickly swooped and picked Reira up, and carried her inside a room. She sadly made her trademark Yuki Onna giant ice pack and placed it on Reira's eye.

"Tsu-chan, it's not like I have a fever," Reira got up, "Either way, what set off your mother like that?"

"Well, I revoked my promise like you said. I now understand that I shouldn't just sit around mourning the fact that I almost killed her. Then, I told her that I wasn't with a man. I guess she then sensed that it was you. Mom was uncomfortable at the idea that I was with a woman," Yuki Onna calmly acknowledged, "Hopefully she will accept that..."

"Ugh, I think she may do that. Try as she might, she's an old biddy with a soft spot in her crusty, old heart for her daughter," Reira affirmed, "But don't just brush this off, Tsu-chan. We will confront her about this. She'll be forced to acknowledge our relationship."

"But what if she hurts you again?!" Yuki Onna exclaimed, hugging Reira.

"Hey, this time I'll be ready. Besides, maybe that old biddy will have an epiphany like you did," Reira suggested.

"Right. Epiphany..." Yuki Onna looked both ways. "But, are we going to be completely open about our relationship?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Reira asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, I'm more than a little worried at the idea of coming out. What if the yokai don't accept us?" Yuki Onna fretted.

"Maybe we'll try to keep it secret for a little longer, Tsu-chan. I must admit, it would be very awkward if they didn't accept us, and we'd have to stay under the same roof," Reira worried, "Although, we must face it some time. They will find out in due time..."

Rikuo burst in. "Yuki Onna! Reira! I know your personal affairs are important, but we need to catch those Rokuro Kubi! It's getting dark! They'll start their hunting soon!"

"Right waka!" Yuki Onna exclaimed dramatically.

"Seriously, **is** that your catchphrase?" Rikuo asked.

Yuki Onna shrugged.

**Please review! It's not too late in the story to review! I'll accept them even if you didn't review the earlier chapters! C'mon, whadda ya think?As a writer, I am extremely ecstatic whenever you the readers review my stories. **

**Coming Up: More stuff with the two Rokuro Kubi! The final face down! (Of course just with the Rokuro Kubi, not the story!) Also, there are flower yokai! Not like Yamabuki Otome! Never! They actually are flowers and are sorta humorous! They laugh at people and more stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sayuri and Hotaru, Ruthless

**Wah-chay! Here's chapter 7! I based the title off of one of the anime episode titles. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait. I had tragic personal business. Not kidding...**

Chapter 7: Sayuri and Hotaru, Ruthless

"Sweetums! Sweetums!" Sayuri called playfully, "C'mon, let's go to the field of flower yokai~!"

"Stop calling me 'sweetums'! People will think we're together!" Hotaru yelled angrily, "Either way! I hate that field! The flowers always laugh at me! I take pleasure in stepping on them!"

"**Grinchie** sweetie more like it~," Sayuri commented.

However, the two went to the field of the flower yokai anyway. It was a beautiful field. The wind grazed the long grass that appeared to swallow them in a wavy sea of green. A strong gust of wind blew Hotaru's hair all over her—causing a possible bad hair day the next day—making her have to spit the hair out of her mouth. Sayuri, however enjoyed the powerful wind. As they walked, a swirl of pink, purple, yellow, white, blue, red, and orange awaited them. The two specters heard cackling off in the distance. Hotaru dreaded the arrival of the field.

"Ugh! It's really gusty, eh?!"Hotaru exclaimed. She still held her insanely long hair from splashing all over her face. The sky was a swirly vortex of all different kinds of grey.

"You know, the French word for storm is 'orage'." Sayuri stated.

"Really? What's the point of saying that?!" Hotaru yelled trying to prevent her voice from being swallowed up in the stormy weather.

"It sounds much nicer and suits the flowers much more!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Ahead, just about ten meters away were the flowers. They were both a picture of beauty and hell. Elegant flowers except with faces in the center of the bloom with obnoxious voices.

"Look! It's Hotaru! Everybody laugh at her!" one flower suggested.

"No don't! Otherwise she'll step on us!" another flower cried.

"Hey! It's Sayuri! Konnichiwa!" the flowers greeted.

"Konnichiwa! You're all looking so beautiful especially in this orage!" she called gleefully. Sayuri ran to hug the flowers. Hotaru sighed. Sayuri looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Suddenly, the Hyakki Yako of Rikuo approached the two ayakashi. Sayuri spotted them, and immediately stood up. The flowers laughed at them.

"Fatso!" they called Aotabou.

"I'm not fat! Right, Kubinashi?!" Aotabou asked.

"Sure Aotabou!" Kubinashi said holding in laughter.

"Hey!"

"I guess you're right! More like disgusting muscles!" the flowers laughed.

"Hey! How do you know about them?!"

"We know everything!" they cried.

"Welcome to the orage!" Sayuri announced with her arms outstretched.

"Sure whatever you say! I am Rikuo Nura the leader of the Nura Clan! Surrender or fight us!" Rikuo proclaimed.

Hotaru crossed her arms. "Obviously, we'd fight. What yokai just throws their arms in the air and surrenders immediately?" she asked. "Even tiny yokai have more dignity than that," she said looking at Nattou Kozou, Tofu Kozo, and the other small yokai.

"Hey! Pound her into the ground waka!" the small yokai chanted eagerly.

Yuki Onna stepped in front of everyone. "You! You almost killed me! And I am here to exact my revenge!" she declared.

"Okay! Konnichiwa sweetums~!" Sayuri greeted.

"You know her?" Hotaru asked.

"I know her," Sayuri said.

"Wa? Really?"

"Yeah, how is that surprising? She's a local ayakashi. We'd eventually encounter one another," Sayuri said.

"Oi! Quit ignoring us!" Rikuo called.

Hotaru pulled out a flute. Her head dethatched. "I'll take down anyone who picks a fight with me,"

"Wow! She's a Nuke Kubi too!" Kubinashi pointed out.

"Waka, I'll fight the snake neck Rokuro Kubi. We've got scores to settle," Yuki Onna stated.

"Ooh! I get to fight you again?!" Sayuri squealed joyfully, "This is fun~!" Her neck became snake like. "Will you fight the leader?" Sayuri asked Hotaru.

"Yes."

Rikuo unsheathed Nenekirimaru. "Then let's get started,"

"I first have a question. How the **hell** can your hair defy gravity like that?" Hotaru asked.

"Um...I'm Nurarihyon's grandson!" Rikuo answered.

"Nurarihyon…" she pondered, "Does that mean that your head is really freaky, bread like and long?"

"What?! NO! That'll never happen to me!" Rikuo denied.

"Denial."

"Hey! At least I'm not a Neckless Joe like Kubinashi!" Rikuo said.

"Hey!" Kubinashi cried.

"Denial of denial is the first sign of denial."

"Or should I say Neckless **Joeina **since you're a girl?!" Rikuo asked.

"Waka, I think that Neckless **Joette** would sound better," Kejōrō proposed.

"You sure? It sounds French?" Rikuo asked.

"Ooo! French! I like French! It's so elegant~!" Sayuri squealed.

"A yokai knows about other languages such as French?" Rikuo asked.

"We're not as isolated as the other yokai," Hotaru stated.

"You're right. Either sounds horrible. So Neckless Joeina or Joette," Rikuo said.

"Why you! I may not have a neck but at least I'm not a bread head! Or future bread head!" Hotaru insulted.

"You bitch!"

"You bastard!"

"Just get your fight on with!" Nattou Kozou tiredly stated.

"Fine!" Rikuo said.

Hotaru began to play her flute. The notes were flying through the air. Except the 'beautiful' music struck Rikuo's ears. He collapsed to the ground, for the music affected him from the inside.

"Why don't you like the beautiful music…?" Hotaru sarcastically asked. She grinned.

Hotaru continued her 'beautiful' music. Rikuo ripped two flowers out of the ground and stuffed them into his ears. They let out high-pitched screeches as they were pulled out. However, the notes shattered them. Rikuo lunged at Hotaru with Nenekirimaru poised ready to stab. Hotaru shielded herself with her flute and used it like a sword to fling Rikuo away.

She placed her lips over the mouthpiece, and blew more notes. Except, playing the duet song "Lacie" (read Pandora Hearts or look it up to know what I mean). Although it was a duet song Hotaru was amazing at the flute and the flute was a yokai flute made from the wood of an ancient tree yokai so she could manage. A sad tune rang through the air.

"Look, it's your funeral song," Hotaru commented.

Rikuo grabbed onto Kejōrō's hair and shoved it into his ears. The notes shattered it, but the hair kept on growing.

"Ho ho ho! No matter what, you'll never be able to stop the growth of my hair!" Kejōrō laughed.

Hotaru blew notes towards Kejōrō to weaken the hair. She quickly held her hands over her ears. The notes caused a lot of pain for her.

Rikuo took advantage of her being distracted with Kejōrō to fling himself at Hotaru. He swung his sword at her. Nenekirimaru sliced into her stomach. She cried out in agony for Nenekirimaru caused excessive pain for ayakashi. Hotaru collapsed.

Meanwhile, Yuki Onna was battling Sayuri. Sayuri extended her neck around the border of the area around Yuki Onna's neck to create a stranglehold. However, Yuki Onna bathed herself in an icy aura, and arctic winds blew about creating a protective force field.

"In our last battle, you did the same measly trick. Sorry, but the same thing doesn't work on me twice," Yuki Onna boasted.

"I'll just think of something new~!" Sayuri said lightheartedly.

_Is this girl for real?_ Yuki Onna thought. _But she almost killed me and humiliated me in front of Reira, so she'll pay!_

Yuki Onna swung her naginata at Sayuri. Sayuri moved to the right, dodging it. As she fell, Yuki Onna blew at Sayuri freezing her feet to the ground. Yuki Onna quickly got to her feet, and leapt at Sayuri. Sayuri bent and formed her neck to be like a baseball bat, and immediately whacked Yuki Onna in the nose causing her to fly away, and blood to spurt from her nose. She continued to fly.

"Homerun!" Sayuri called joyfully waving her arms in the air.

Rikuo was about to make a big attack on Hotaru. "Here is the true power of Nenekirimaru!" Rikuo proclaimed. He held up Nenekirimaru, and was about to strike when he suddenly felt cold all over. Yuki Onna immediately crashed into Rikuo. "Yuki Onna!"

"Sorry waka!"

"Perfect timing. Since you foiled my big attack on Hotaru, I'll just have to show them the true Fear of the Supreme Commander of all yokai!" Rikuo declared.

"You mean-"

"Yes! Yuki Onna, release your Fear!" Rikuo ordered.

Yuki Onna released her demonic energy. Swirls of blue, silver, and white spiraled around her. The energy was transferred into Nenekirimaru. Wings of ice on Rikuo's back. Rikuo then lunged at Hotaru surrounded by the arctic caress of Yuki Onna's fear. Hotaru went to block the sword with her flute, Nenekirimaru landed straight on it. The steel sword grinded against the wooden yokai flute. After a painful struggle, Nenekirimaru shattered the flute into a million pieces!

The energy continued to flow, and was about to take its toll on Hotaru, but Sayuri in a flash using her long neck created huge waves of Fear that whipped at Nenekirimaru. Hotaru began to sing. Her demonic notes mixed with Sayuri's Fear waves. The two Rokuro Kubi's close friendship blended together to create a Fear attack similar to Rikuo's equip.

"So it's now pairs, eh~?" Sayuri asked. "That's cool!"

"I suppose you could say that it's teamwork," Rikuo said.

"Come one waka, let's do it again!" Yuki Onna proclaimed. She released her Fear again. Arctic winds blew everywhere sending bone chilling cold at anyone around her. Hotaru and Sayuri shivered from the cold but maintained their ground fearlessly.

"Let's mix our powers again Sayuri!" Hotaru instructed.

"Sure thing Neckless Joette!" Sayuri called gleefully. Hotaru shot her a glare. Sayuri whipped more Fear waves with her long neck. Hotaru began to sing. Her demonic tunes had a haunting mood hovering over them. The two Fears mixed again. Her head was behind the Rikuo and Yuki Onna.

Yuki Onna equipped onto Rikuo again. Rikuo descended through the barrage and came up behind the pair of Rokuro Kubi and was about to slice into them, when Sayuri turned around and yelled, "There he is!" and used her neck baseball bat whack Rikuo. Hotaru blended her yokai notes into the strike. It hit Rikuo causing him to fly away.

Like a cute kitty cat, Rikuo landed on his feet, and leapt at Sayuri and Hotaru. They attempted another Fear wave attack but Rikuo used his Kyokasuigetsu technique to escape it and appear in front of the two Rokuro Kubi. He sliced them both with his ice sword. Blood spurted from them, ice covering their clothing. _Whew! This is exhausting!_ Yuki Onna thought.

"That's what you get for calling me a future bread head!" Rikuo declared.

"Waka!" Kubinashi said, "How petty!"

"Oh yes, that and you're trespassing on our territory," Rikuo added.

Sayuri coughed up blood. It was covered in ice. "Gross. I feel like a yuki onna!" she complained.

"Either way," Rikuo stared at the two Rokuro Kubi. "You two are very interesting yokai. You two have a trust. And that is what formed your own fusion technique. That's totally awesome! We need ayakashi like you in the Nura Clan," Rikuo proclaimed. "Also, on top of that we need more yokai who aren't all like 'Waka!' and stuff. Or ones who shove their knockers in your face" he added.

"Hey! I'm prouda des bazongas!" Kejōrō announced patting her bosom.

"I can't join a clan! I'm not willing to sacrifice my freedom and to just sit around serving someone! Also, I prefer to travel and go around places!" Sayuri reasoned. She got up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

"Also," Hotaru added, standing up and wiping the dirt and some of the blood off her clothing. "Living in a big crowded mansion all day interferes with my hunting! I ain't gonna starve!" Hotaru yelled.

"Oi! Oi! Sayuri, you won't have to sit around all day, and the Nura Clan barely does anything these days, so you'll be able to enjoy yourself. Not only that, the Nura syndicate rules over the entire Kanto Region, you'll have a lot of space to travel **and** won't be stopped by someone who claims that you're not a part of the Nura Clan." Rikuo turned to Hotaru, "And you, you can stay in your own house. Just make sure you only kill humans for food and don't waste any meat!"

"Humans do that."

Rikuo cleared his throat. "Ever heard of hot dogs? I don't even know what the hell's inside of them," he stated. "Maybe even human. Perhaps innocent workers who fell into the machine…" Rikuo pondered.

"Hmm, maybe I will sweetums!" Sayuri said joyfully.

"Bottom line. Don't call me 'sweetums'!" Rikuo ordered.

"Fine. How about 'Rikuo sweetums'?" Sayuri blankly asked.

"Rikuo's just fine."

"Waka!" the Nura Clan yokai cried.

"Meh. I don't really care about the formalities that I get," Rikuo turned to Hotaru, "And you. What about you?"

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that I like you," Hotaru grumbled.

"Meh," Rikuo shrugged.

"Waka is quite loose," Yuki Onna pointed out.

"Yes. He's just like the second heir…" Kubinashi said smiling.

Setsura appeared in front of Yuki Onna. Yuki Onna stared at her nervously. Setsura smiled. "Good job...Rikuo and Tsurara. You two make a great...**pair**," she said.

"Mama," Yuki Onna's eye twitched. She went up to her. "My heart belongs to Reira!" she whispered angrily.

"Oh sure, and I don't still love Nurarihyon."

"Hey! It's actually true! Besides, just because you can't accept my homosexuality, doesn't mean you should've given **Reira** a black eye!"

"I was just annoyed and passionate," Setsura excused.

"Annoyed and passionate?!" Yuki Onna exclaimed loudly. Everybody stared at her. She put her hands over her mouth. "Mom, accept me for who I am."

"Never. You're straight," Setsura stated.

Yuki Onna's eye and mouth twitched irritably. "Ya wanna know how Reira felt?" she asked.

That night, the Hyakki Yako descended with two new Rokuro Kubi members, and Setsura appeared with a black eye. In fact, just as big as Reira's. "Hmph, over react, much," Setsura said.

"You deserved it!" Yuki Onna exclaimed.

"Really?" Setsura asked. She clenched her fist.

That night, all of the three yuki onna went to sleep peacefully each having a black eye. That would be Yuki Onna's second this fanfiction.

**So, that was it! Coming Up: Rikuoness up ahead! The next few chapters will be more about Rikuo and some of the other characters. Yuki Onna will show up, but she'll play a role more like Rikuo. He deserves some screen time don't you think? That's just for the next few chapters. Maybe he'll have a lover of his own. Maybe some other characters will... Either way, it's not that I'm sick of writing about Yuki Onna. In fact, I'd love to write a condensed story about her. But, I'm thinking of the characters and my readers. Rikuo will get some time. I'm sure it will stay more fresh and you'll be happier to see Yuki Onna if it's not constantly about her. Does it sometimes get boring if it's only about Yuki Onna? I don't know, but I'd like to hear from you! C'mon readers! Either way, do you look forward to hearing about Rikuo and the others? **

**Please review! What do you think of my story? It's not too late in the story to do so! I'll accept them any time even if you didn't review the other chapters! As a writer, I am extremely ecstatic whenever you the readers review my stories.**


End file.
